


The Mandalorian X Reader - Tumblr Requests

by Memedalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: I'll add more tags as I get more requests hopefully, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memedalorian/pseuds/Memedalorian
Summary: A collection of my mando x reader oneshots from my tumblr blog
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 42





	1. Punching Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I just finished my boxing workout and I feel like a badass, so what if Mando comes in the bottom of the ship and sees their female, artistic, soft-spoken S/O absolutely beating the crap out of a punching bag? ☺️
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever request so ignore any mistakes.

[Here is the link to my Request Board if you would like to make one : )](https://memedosrequestcorner.tumblr.com/post/633782066014797824/request-board)

The door of the Crest lowers as the wind whips the Mandalorian’s cape around himself. He’s had a pretty rough day and completely ignores the cargo bay in favor of taking the kid up into the cockpit of the ship. The child has been even more of a nuisance than he normally would be, don’t get Din wrong but he loves the kid, but sometimes he needs a break from this dad-thing.

He sets the kid into his chair he always sits in and returns to the pilot's seat himself. The hunter all but collapses into the seat and it earns him a squeak of protest in return. The Mandalorian doesn’t mention the fact he’s so tired he apologizes to the seat under him. Din reaches forward to start the ship up but hesitates, he’s forgetting something.

_ Child, armor, guns, ship, cyar’ika. _

Din’s eyes go wide, he can’t believe he completely forgot about them. He stands and his cape whips the child in the face and earns a squawk of displeasure from the kid, he quickly apologizes to the womp rat before heading down the ladder from the cockpit. He was so distracted by finally getting a break he missed his partner being in the ship. His helmet clangs with a ladder rung when he looks down at his feet to make sure he doesn’t skip a step. His feet drop to the metal floor and he ventures to the back corner of the cargo hold but stops short when he sees the sight in front of him.

Y/N is beating the ever living crap out of a punching bag. They are wearing as little clothing as possible, wherever their skin shows, it’s glistening with sweat. Din is more surprised by the punching than anything else. Y/N is usually quiet and soft spoken, afraid to hurt the hair on the back of a loth-cat if they touch it. However, here they are, beating the everliving Force out of a worn down punching bag Din picked up at a market a few planets back when his partner was making fun of the fact he was getting soft.

Din’s partner grunts from effort and with a final punch to the poor bag, steps away to unwrap the cloth around their knuckles, They toss it into a basket in the other corner and turn around to face Din. They freeze in their tracks and their face turns even redder than before. They turn their head away from the Mandalorian in a last effort to hide the blush from Din. They cross their arms across their chest and turn around so their back faces towards the hunter.

The Mandalorian gets his wits together and approaches the other. He pulls them into his arms and they shiver when their warm back hits his cold chestplate. His partner giggles and if that doesn’t melt Din’s heart, he doesn’t know what will. He smiles under his helmet and spins them around so the Mandalorian’s helmet rests against the other’s forehead in a keldabe kiss. 

“There’s no need to hide from me,  _ mesh’la. _ ”

“I know, Din. Y-You just caught me off guard,” they smile and it brightens up the room.

“I think you caught that punching bag off guard too, I bet it didn’t see you coming from a parsec away.”


	2. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: S/O comforting Mando if he’s feeling stressed or upset, please???

[Here’s the link to my request board if you wish to make one. : )](https://memedosrequestcorner.tumblr.com/post/633782066014797824/request-board)

  
Nothing is going Din’s way today, from an escaped bounty to the Razor Crest needing repairs, which is why he is currently waist deep into the console of the Crest. He is only one person and he wishes he wasn’t. His hands fumble with wires and tools he has somehow managed to fit inside the hole as well as himself. He had to forego his armor in an attempt to fit himself into the tight quarters as well. 

Not only is he stressed beyond high Manda, he hasn’t slept in 48 hours and it’s causing his eyes to cross behind his helmet. Din has shocked himself at least four times now as a result of a mixed up wire. It might have been more than that but he honestly doesn’t care at this point nor is he keeping track. 

He groans and throws down a pair of pliers for the third time within the last hour or so. The bounty Hunter decides to give in and try again later, which is probably for the best. He manages to get everything but from his sternum up out before he feels a gentle touch on his lower back. He jerks and slams his helmet into the top of the small space while he attempts to reach for his blaster at his side. The blaster reach falls short when he realizes 1.) he isn’t wearing his holster and 2.) there’s only one other person on this ship. He doubts anyone else could even break into the Crest with all the security protocols he’s set up. 

The Mandalorian receives a muffled apology and the hand on his lower back moves away. He manages to pry the rest of his body out of the panel before he leans against the outside. He tilts his helmet up at the wide eyes staring at him. Their lips forms into a soft smile before they speak. 

“You know, if you wanted to see what was wrong with the Crest, you could’ve asked me for help. I may only know a little about that stuff but I’m pretty sure my shoulders wouldn’t get wedged in there so tight I’d be stuck for a whole cycle until my knight in painted durasteel came to save me.”

“It’s fine. I’ve been putting these off for a while. Just found time to do them.”

“Could the free time be from the fact your bounty escaped and you didn’t get paid to get the repairs done by an  _ actual _ mechanic?”

Din mumbles something in Mando’a and tilts his helmet away from the person standing in front of him. He watches the said person crouch down to his level and settle next to him. They use their hands to gently grab his neck and tilt his helmet towards them. 

“I’m sorry, I-I’ve just been super stressed lately and I can’t get anything straight.”

His partner hums in agreement before their look turns sad. 

“When was the last time you slept Din?”

The Mandalorian snaps back an irritated response of, “When was the last time you slept?”

“Touché, Mandalorian,” Din is taken a bit back by their small laugh at his snippy response. It brings a smile to his face and before he knows it he’s laughing along too. 

“Thank you, Y/N.”

“Your very welcome Din. Now how about we turn in for the night and watch the holodrama I found in the market place earlier. I heard it has a certain someone’s holonet crush in it.”

The Mandalorian let’s out a huff from his modulator before shaking his head. “Oh come on, it was one time!”

“I’ll always remember it,” the human gently lays a hand on Mando’a shoulder before pulling him into a hug. “I’ll be here for you if you need me. I have a pair of shoulders too, so don’t be a gentleman everytime and carry everything when I can very well carry my own as well.”

“I’ll never forget how much I love you.”

“You’ll love me even more when you see this awesome fighting scene with your favorite holonet star. I heard it was comparable to Mandalorian fighting.”

“Hey-“ Din doesn’t get to finish because he’s already being dragged down the cockpit ladder and into the cargo hold below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you guys can request anything at my blog (as long as it is a character under my request board)


	3. Think It’s Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another request for Mando. 
> 
> Request: Ooohh!! How about some MandoxFemale Reader fluff? Preferably something with Grogu to appreciate the little found family trope. ☺️

Everything is fine until Din feels a tiny, three-fingered hand grab his nose with the strength of a mudhorn. The action is quickly followed by the attacker quickly getting grabbed off his chest.

“I am  _ sooo _ sorry, Din. I looked away for a second and the womp rat did the one thing I told him not to do,” the other’s eyes hold a look of worry and self-disappointment rather than the normal cheerfulness that greets the Mandalorian every morning. “I told him not to wake his dad up, but I’m sure you know how well he listens.”

The bounty hunter grunts and sits up. The yawn that escapes his mouth reminds his lover of a lothcat relaxing in the sun after doing absolutely nothing productive all day. “It’s fine, mesh’la. Here let me hold the kid.”

The girl holds the green baby out to the other and offers a small nose boop to the smaller of the two. The action receives a confused look from the brown-eyed Mandalorian. “What? You want a nose boop too?”

Din snorts before taking the kid from his lover. Grogu gurgles some form of appreciation out to his father and tucks his head into the space between Din’s chin and the start of his sleep shirt. “How long was I out?”

“Shorter than I wanted you to be,” upon realising how much the words sound like a threat, she quickly shakes her head with wide eyes. “Not-Not that you being knocked out is-”

“It’s fine, cyar’ika. I think I’ve had enough sleep anyway. How about we head into the market on this shitty planet to get something to eat? I’m starving.”

“Let me go grab Grogu’s things and gather my wits to deal with the shitheads of this wonderfully shitty planet,” she lets out a soft laugh before retreating into the cargo bay of the ship. Once the other is out of ear range, Mando turns his head to look down at the kid before grabbing something out of a panel in the wall.

He opens the small box and Grogu wiggles his finger at the shiny beskar ring that has a mudhorn painted on it in the color of Grogu’s skin. “Think it’s about time I stop procrastinating and get over it?”

All he gets in return are a few happy chirps from the child in his arms. Din thinks it’s a yes.

  
_(Reminder that I’m still taking requests for multiple Star Wars characters other than Mando at my Tumblr.)  
_

_[Here’s the link to my request board for what characters I do.](https://memedosrequestcorner.tumblr.com/post/633782066014797824/request-board) _


End file.
